


Hayden in da house with her gay dads and harry styles

by neptuneposeidon



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuneposeidon/pseuds/neptuneposeidon





	Hayden in da house with her gay dads and harry styles

Hayden in da house with her gay dads

 

She knew it was wrong to sneak out. She knew it the minute she came back in through the back door, still laughing from a joke Harry had told her in his car a minute previously, that she was in trouble.

There was a light on, not the brightest one, just a lamp over by where AJ sat in the living room to drink coffee every morning. The low light filled the house at 4 am. AJ cleared his throat. 

Hayden swore under her breathe, struggling to cover up her body with Harry's jacket. She tried smearing her lipstick back in place. 

"I heard something out there, I was just-"

"Don't lie to me, Hayden," AJ said, furrowing his brows in frustration. "This is the third time I've caught you sneaking out. With that boy, right? I told you you're not allowed to see him anymore!" His voice remained low and steady until the end when his anger couldn't be suppressed anymore. Hayden shushed him violently, knowing Keoni would wake up and treat her with a far worse yet far more rational punishment than AJ would. 

But it was too late, the master bedroom door was already being thrown open.

"Hayden?! What the hell are you doing awake, it's a school night!" Keoni managed through his sleepy state. Her surveyed the scene fully, and his whole body seemed to rise with anger.

"We told you you can't leave this god damn house after 9 pm, Hayden. How many times have we had to fucking explain it to you?" His voice was too loud in comparison to the stark silence of the rest of the house. "What are you wearing? Who the hell did you go out with?" 

AJ lowered his head. "Keoni, it's-" 

Keoni cut him off. "Don't say 'it's okay'! You're own daughter is sneaking around with that loser-"

"He's not a loser, Dad!" Hayden yelled back, feeling some type of confidence to bite back at him. "You know I love him and if you let me see him I wouldn't have to sneak out with him!"

"If he was a better person, I wouldn't need to stop him from seeing you!"

AJ groaned. "Both of you, I can't handle having to hear you argue every hour of the day, my God!"

Keoni puffed his chest and let out a big exhale. silence fell over the family. "If I ever, and I mean it- if I ever see this happen again. It's over. You can say goodbye to Harry and you can say goodbye to any ounce of leniency we have. No more going out. After school you come home and that's it."

Hayden opened her mouth to complain back, but Keoni shut her down. "You better not open your mouth."

"Come on, Keoni-" Hayden heard AJ say, beginning to try and reason something with his husband ;) but she was too angry running into her room to say hear the rest. 

Hayden knew harry wasn't great. He dropped out his junior year. He's moving away to New York with the little he had with his band in a few weeks and she'll never hear from him again. All she wanted was to stay with him for every second before he left her forever and found someone else. A day apart from him made tears prick at her eyes, and the thought of these nights sneaking to the home he was crashing in, listening to him sing to her, being so close to him. The thought of that ending was unbearable. More unbearable than being caught by her AJ or Keoni for sneaking out. 

Her hands shook as she texted her best friend, knowing she'd be awake. "I can't be here anymore. I need to be with him. I can't be with him if my parents are here." 

A little ding came on her phone after a minute. Cali stayed up every time Hayden went out, just in case. "I know u love him. Don't do anything bad. Tomorrow is friday. You can stay with me."

A mini feeling of relief washed over her. AJ and Keoni were fond of Cali's seemingly innocent exterior. 

Just then, the door opened slightly. "Hayden, it's me." it was AJ at the door. He seemed to understand Hayden more. 

"Come in," she sniffled, being conscious to wipe away her tears.

AJ smiled at her softly, in a way that made her feel all at once thankful for her life and that she had a dad as good as him. 

"I know what I did was wrong," she started. "You don't have to preach to me about it. I know." A bit of anxiety bubbled in her stomach and she formed a lie in her head. "But Harry left to New York today."

AJ's face fell, and the guilt Hayden experienced was almost not worth it. Almost.

"Don't worry about it, Hay," he said, reaching out to hug her strongly. He pressed a small kiss to her temple. "Don't worry. We are just trying to protect you. I know it's hard when someone you love leaves."

Tears stung her eyes just from being overcome with love and guilt and confusion. But all of it was shadowed by her feelings for Harry. Even lying to her favorite person in the world felt better than never seeing Harry again.

She fell asleep, knowing karma would get back to her, but she could only hope it would wait a while.


End file.
